


Into The Unknown

by Whiskey_Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: Of Fate and Prague [3]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Disneyland!!!, F/M, Fiery Tribune - Freeform, FieryWhiskey, Friskey, FriskeyHeads, Gen, Team Whiskey, Winkie Virus, songs that make sense, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Whiskey_Dee
Summary: After a mission in Hong Kong, Team Whiskey unwinds by going to the Happiest Place on Earth, much to the chagrin of Frankie. But there is something bothering her and Will wants to know. Will Frankie tell him?





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this is a bit recycled. I used it in one of my Castle/Caskett fics. The rest is new. The title is from the new Frozen movie. With only 30-seconds of the song released (which I've read will be fully released on 19 November), I didn't have much to go with. But that snippet's lyrics is how I feel that Frankie is in in this fic. It is set a year after Prague, only Jai knows about them, and Standish is okay.
> 
> Some useless facts at the end lol.

On their first Halloween party as a couple, unbeknownst to the others of course, Will Chase suggested that his partner, Frankie Trowbridge, dress up as a Disney Princess, with much gusto that the latter rolled her eyes at him and looked at him murderously.

"Really?" she asked, in a Frankie fashion that he knew very well.

"C'mon, Tootsie Roll," he cajoled. "I just want to see you dress up into something...adorable."

She didn't want to do it, never wanted to do it but for him, she actually did.

She dressed up as Aurora, in her blue dress because she would never be caught wearing pink, again. He dressed up as Prince Phillip and when he arrived at The Dead Drop, he heard her singing "_Once Upon A Dream_". He had heard her sing "_Happy Birthday_" to him when they were in the woods during the mission with the baby but never in this capacity. It was the best sound he ever heard and he even saw her dancing a little. She didn't notice him and he never told her. She didn't wear the wig, though. It was too much but had asked Jai to get her a long, curly, light brown one because she knew that Will would run his fingers through it.

During SHEP, when Ray told everyone that it was a costume party, an annoyed Frankie locked herself in one of The Hive's loos because she knew that Will would tell her to dress up in something ridiculous again. Will, of course did but didn't tell her who to dress up as. When she saw the opportunity to dress up not as a princess, she was the one who told Will to dress up as Albrecht... and she would dress up as Giselle, in her mad state, which he Googled. He looked at her incredulously but acquiesced because he was the one who suggested what to wear on Halloween. He didn't know then that _Giselle_ is her favourite ballet as a child. He only discovered it when he made her tell why she chose it as their outfits and she extensively told the story, including her analysis. It made him smile and Frankie roll her eyes because she realised she gave too much away. Standish had even asked her why Will was smiling so much that Frankie nearly punched him in the guts.

They are in Hong Kong for another mission which was fortunately done in just a few days. They have quite some time before they return to New York so Will is looking for something to do in the next few days. They are in Ocean Park, at the shark aquarium display which Will finds disturbing and Frankie finds fascinating.

"Hey, Frankie," Will begins.

She shushes him and continues on looking at the biggest shark - with really razor-sharp teeth - swimming, floating around.

"Just look at it," she says. "I wouldn't mind having one of those as a pet."

"Disturbing," Will answers, looking at his phone for the time. "But not for you. Apparently."

She doesn't hear it and keeps looking at the facts around the descending tower aquarium. She doesn't even hear Will's phone signal a text message.

"Ooh, Frankie," he calls.

She turns around and looks at him with the same stare she gave him when he told her to dress up as a Disney Princess.

"Susan and the rest are in Disneyland," he tells her, totally unfazed.

"So?"

"They are asking us if we want to go."

"You know that I don't like Disneyland. Or fun."

Will stares at her then flicks his eyes at the display.

"Yes," she rolls her eyes at him. "You know that this is my idea of fun."

"I know," he replies. "We've been here close to an hour and we haven't even seen the other displays."

"I'm a shark person."

He has to give her that. Over the past few months, ever since they quietly got together, he discovers little Frankie quirks here and there. On their first night, after that France thing, he discovered she likes forehead kisses. After the mission in Kiev where he was kidnapped, he discovered she really likes tattoos. When they're on the bed, he wakes up to find her asleep on his chest, cliche as it may be. She likes cuddles. Just recently, before this shark fascination, he discovered that she likes cotton candy which he didn't expect of her. He loves discovering things about her but sometimes it can get either pretty annoying or pretty shocking. But he lets her have it, fearing that when he stops her, she'll run away. She hasn't yet and he knows that she's trying to rebuild and fight something in her that he wishes she'll tell him when she's ready. But right now, he really wants to go to Disneyland.

"Francesca," he says, almost begging and which she finds irritatingly adorable.

That strikes her. He has never called her by her real name in public and she knows that he really wants to go, that sharks are not his speed.

"Fine," she gives in. "But we're not having pictures with the characters."

Will gives her that thousand-watt smile that is reserved only for her. He never even uses it for his resting smile face. She knows he's excited as he adds another Disneyland location that he has been to. She knows that she also needs to focus because she knows that his excitement will soon rub off on her and she doesn't need to show him that. She doesn't want to. Not this time.

The moment the dedicated train to Disneyland stops in front of the Sunny Bay Station, Will is bouncing on the balls of his feet. Frankie rolls her eyes at her partner and quickly boards the train. She looks up and finds the Mickey Mouse grab handles for the standing passengers. She looks around and finds that even the windows of the train are shaped like Mickey. She looks for Will and finds him taking pictures of the interior. Of course, he's also taking pictures of her as she sits by a Mickey window.

They alight at the Disneyland Resort Station, walk up the stairs, and find that the team is actually still outside by the fountain, waiting for them. Susan, Ray, Standish, and Jai know from Frankie's look that she was "dragged" to this place but there is something mysterious in her roving eyes. They know well enough not to ask.

"Will!" Ray exclaims. "I thought you two will never come."

"Frankie's held up at the shark display," Will answers, candidly, which made her roll her eyes.

They enter the park and walks Main Street until they reach the centre. Susan and Ray walk to the newly opened castle ahead to ride It's A Small World whilst Standish and Jai walk to the Star Wars Command Post in the other direction. They agree on having their late lunch, or early dinner, at Clopin's Festival of Foods. They left Frankie and Will deciding where to go.

"I don't know," Frankie tells her partner. "You suggest and I'll follow."

Will looks at her sceptically, glances at the park map, and points at the Cinderella Carousel located past the castle.

"Alright," she says.

He knows she's reluctant she's here but also admires her that she's doing it for him. He doesn't want her to feel resentful towards him and he feels guilty that he dragged her away from her sharks.

"Frankie," he starts.

"Will," she stops him. "I know what you're feeling right now. Don't."

She walks the path slowly and Will follows her. There is something in her tone and the way she told him not to feel guilty. It is one of those times where Will wants her to talk about her past so she will not feel too caged in her little clandestine world. It pains him to see her retreat in her shell whenever she thinks she's doing something for his sake. It's not because he is selfish but because he feels that it makes Frankie turn away from him.

Frankie is already in line when Will arrives. She's already a bit sulking but Will observes that she's looking around. He goes to her and places his arm around her waist. She doesn't resist. It hits Will then that she remembered something. Frankie will only sulk when he does or say something that she associates with her own past.

"Hey," he whispered. "You remembered something, didn't you?"

He knows. This man always knows. It's what annoys Frankie, him and his emotional self, but at the same time, ever since they got together, his empathy comforts her in a way no one else had.

The batch before them finishes and they are allowed inside. Will takes Frankie's hand and leads her to an unoccupied chariot so they can sit together. Frankie is quiet the whole ride that when their turn is over, Will begins to be concerned. It is only when they are outside that Frankie opens up.

"Fine," she declares. "I loved going to Disneyland as a kid and the last time I was there was before..."

Will doesn't need to know what she means as she pauses. He stops her walking away and holds her hands, though he is tempted to hug her in front of a whole audience. She's not one to cry and when he looks at her eyes, she's determined not to.

"I think I know now," Will tells her. "I'm sorry I had to drag you out here."

Frankie sighs.

"Not your fault," she returns, smiling somberly. "Anyway, we did have fun in the Ferris wheel with the LA guy."

They continue to walk across to the Winnie the Pooh ride. The minutes counter says they have at least half an hour. Frankie decides to tell Will then, to his surprise.

"There was a time when doing this was really fun for me," she begins. "Remember I told you that I was a girly-girl?"

"Yeah."

"I love dressing up," Frankie continues, smiling while remembering. "It's what attracted me to being a spy, aside from the coolest toys. I used to go as Cinderella or Snow White, even Tinker Bell, with dad and mum. It all vanished after the crash."

Will shifts as she touches on the issue. It is the first he hears of her acknowledging what happened to her parents.

"I don't know what it is with you and dress up parties but everything we did these past few months, it made me think of all the times and ask myself what if," she says. "Would I have been who I am now or would I have been some sort of socialite or celebutante if the crash didn't happen."

"I think you still would have been you," Will suggests. "Somehow, even if your parents were here, it wouldn't have stopped you being a spy. Not with Kelly around."

It makes Frankie laugh. Seeing her laugh relieves and casts the guilt aside that Will has been feeling.

"But hey," he says, carefully because what he tells her next is treading in deep waters. "Maybe we can build new memories? I'm not saying that you forget the others but I want to have memories, good ones preferably, with you."

Frankie looks at him intently, still smiling as if imagining the infinite new memories she can build with him. She nods her head in agreement.

"Okay," she agrees.

Will lets out the breath he's been holding for the past minute. He leans over and kisses her, forgetting they're in a very public place, and lots of families and children. He feels Frankie kiss him back, probably forgetting, too.

"Maybe we should skip the Pooh ride," he says, pulling back. "And let me buy you a Mickey ears headband. The white one which I think is actually an Elsa version..."

He's babbling now which Frankie finds quite adorable at the moment.

"You know you should stop," she laughs. "Fine. Do whatever you like to do. I'm all in. I'll try."

He buys her the Elsa version of the Mickey ears headband and she wears it the whole time, even when they meet up with the rest of the team for lunch. Susan tells her it looks fabulous on her which makes Frankie proud (and in turn, Will) and Ray agrees. Jai and Standish are on the edge but in the end agree that she looks like a princess.

Will and Frankie and the rest of the team continue to explore the park. Will and Frankie have fun riding the teacups, seeing the Marvel store, having their pictures taken with the characters (which initially Frankie refused hours ago), following the parade, and watching the fireworks display before the park closes. Will excuses himself for a while to go the the bathroom which Frankie shrugs off, even joking that he needs to sterilise his hand after. As they are waiting for the Disney train back to the Sunny Bay Station, Will gifts Frankie, to the surprise of everyone, with a huge StellaLou stuffed toy which she takes with her without further ado.

A couple of days later, on their flight back to New York, Frankie carries StellaLou with her and sits next to Will. She falls asleep next to him a few minutes after the plane becomes airborne, hugging the lavender bunny tightly, a peaceful smile on her face. Will's cup runneth over when he sees this side of Frankie. Sure he has seen her fall asleep next to him but seeing her being somewhat of a kid, lighthearted as if there's nothing bothering her, truly touches him. He holds her hand, closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep.

Over at the front, Standish keeps glancing at their two leaders. He waits until Will falls asleep to ask his seatmate.

"Hey man," he starts. "Something's going on with Will and Frankie. Do you know anything about it?"

Jai looks at him with a twinkle in his eyes; Standish understands.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Frankie here when she is in the shark display at Ocean Park. There really is a humongous, weird looking one with razor-sharp teeth. As you go down the building, there are facts displayed on the wall and near the tubular, descending aquarium.
> 
> There is indeed a Disney commuter train which you will board at the Sunny Bay Station. It's around a 5-7 minute ride, 10 at most to the Disneyland Resort Station and back. Grips/handrails and windows are shaped like Mickey Mouse.
> 
> I dunno how the other Disney parks are arranged the Cinderella Carousel is right across the Winnie the Pooh ride in Hong Kong Disneyland's Fantasyland. I wanted so much to go but during the time I was there but the counter is around 50 minutes of waiting time. And when I was there in December 2017, it was Sleeping Beauty's castle adorning the It's A Small World ride but I read that they are building another castle, which I used here.
> 
> StellaLou is a lavender, ballerina bunny (SO CUTE!!!) who is friends with Duffy the Disney Bear. Again, I don't know if they are currently in other parks but they are currently associated with the Asian Disneylands and Paris.
> 
> Dang! I wanna go back! Haha!


End file.
